Forgotten Pleasures
by KawaiiYamato
Summary: History will always repeat itself, but did she forgive this time? Compleated, Sequel coming soon. TaroKarma
1. Destiny

Forgotten Pleasures

By: KawaiiYamato

Warning, there is a reason to why this is an M rated fic, Lemon in chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own AcceleRacers!

Ch.1 Destiny

26yrs old Karma opened the door to her home, after her work s the Lawyer of her own Law Firm, specializing in Child Custody. She took off her lavender coat and hung it in the coat closet. Then she placed her purse and her suitcase on her guest dining table, and then walked up the stairs, quietly. She was met half the stairs by the babysitter, Soraya. She paid her and walked up to a bedroom that was all pink, she saw her 5yrs old daughter sleeping in her pink bed. Above her bed was one word written in Black Paint: Destiny Eiss.

Destiny woke up, hearing her mother's footsteps in her room. "Hi mommy…" She said sleepily. "Hi Dezie… how do you feel?" Karma asked. Destiny had brain tumour, and she was… dying… no money could help her… Karma felt tears in her eyes when Destiny using all her strength, still couldn't turn her head to look at her. "Mommy… my head hurts" It's okay sweetie. Everything will be okay…"

"Promise mommy?"

"…"

"Mommy?"

"Baby, I don't know… but Dezz… I hope so…"

Destiny smiled. "It's okay mommy don't cry…" Karma knelt on the floor beside her daughter and rubbed her back. "Shh… go to sleep sweetie…"

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Who's my daddy?"

Karma stiffened. "Why?" She asked. "Soraya… had…" Destiny held her head. "To call her daddy… But…I don't know who mine…is…" She gasped out.

"…"

"Mommy?"

"Sweetie, it's not important…"

"_Please _mommy?"

"Dezie…"

"Mommy…"

Ding Dong!

"I got to go, Dez…" She kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room, quickly. She'd been hoping that this wouldn't happen…. But Dez… she would ask…. And she did…

Ding Dong!

"Hold On!" She yelled. She opened the door into the cold frozen air of Toronto, Canada.

And Froze.

This wasn't happening. No… Life wasn't _that_ cruel. The devil at your footsteps…

"Karma."

"Taro…" She began to close the door. "Please… just leave…" Taro held back the door. "Karma, stop, I… I was in the neighbourhood and decided… I… was going to call you…"

"Taro… what happened then… is the past… I finally got my life back on track… please just leave… besides…" Her eyes burned like two charcoals, she snapped "Don't you have a wife to go back to?"

"We're getting a divorce."

"Taro… I've found someone else… Leave." She tried to close the door but with no prevail. "Please, I just want to talk…"

Destiny's cries were heard down to the door. Taro stared at Karma. "You should leave" She almost begged with her eyes. Destiny's cries got louder. Karma ran up the stairs and ran to Destiny's room. "My head mommy…" She whispered desperately, then fainted.

"What's going on?' She turned around to see, you guessed it, TaroHe demanded. "If I remember, I said that it's time for you to go."

Taro looked at Destiny, ignoring Karma. "How old is she?"

"Does it really matter?" Karma snapped.

"She's mine isn't she?"

Karma froze.

"Karma. Tell. Me."

"Yes"

Then the memories… and the floor came rushing to her.

Hey, I know that it's a not so big chapter, but the idea was stuck in my head and I had to write ot! Uh… Lemon warning for the next chapter, by the way, and please review! C ya!

Kawaii Yamato


	2. the good, the bad, and the memories

Forgotten Pleasures

Ch.2 The good, the bad and the flashback.

**Flashback 5 years ago**

"Karma."

"Taro"

The two stood in front of each other, everyone else had left already, after all, the silencers' threat was gone now. Taro leaned against his car and stared at Karma with an unmistakable determination in his eyes, the raven-haired man walked towards her, so close that his breath was in her face. "Taro?"

"There's something that I should have told you earlier." He whispered against her lips. He gently pressed his lips to hers, running his tongue along her bottom lip. She gladly gave him entrance and explored his mouth with her tongue as he did the same with hers. The dizzying lip lock was broken away, all too soon. Taro gazed at her with purpose, once again. "I love you" He began to turn and leave when Karma grabbed him, and captured his lips with hers begging permission in, that he gave in to. "I love you," She whispered into his chest as he laid her in the back of his car a shut the door.

"I'm glad, " He said against her lips as they fell on to the car seat, Taro on top of Karma. Karma let his hands caress her; she was already addicted. As they kissed once again, then again, and before she realized it, her clothes had been done away with. "You damn- Taro…" She moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck.

He couldn't get enough of her. She tasted sweet, yet spicy. Calm, yet exhilarating at the same time. It tickled his senses and drove him to the edge of his self-control. He felt as though he couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough.

Karma ran her hands under the material and up his chest, over his shoulders, and down his back, taking the material with them.

Once he was free of his shirt, Karma eyed his toned chest as best she could while she was kissing him. She could just see as the muscled rippled with his movements of removing his other garment. (I'm just too lazy to give details, they're both undressed, that's what matters!)

Taro broke the kiss and gave her a mischievous look, giving Karma a good view of his toned abs and well-sculpted chest. She ran her fingers over the chest, until he pulled away. The same look was on his face again. "Can't punish me because you don't know what I'm capable of, Taro" As if to prove her point, she pulled him up and roughly kissed him. Obviously, Taro the stronger one pushed her back down so that he lay on top of her, hands wandering to every inch of her naked body.

Karma moaned as he slid down her body to her chest. He blew a breath of cold air over one nipple, making it harden suddenly and making Karma groan with the sensation.

Taro smirked at Karma's response, and lightly drew the nipple into his mouth, running his rough tongue over the hardened peak. Karma moaned and buried her hands in his hair, loving the little pricks of electricity he was making go through her.

When he was sure she wasn't paying attention to anything but his tongue, which had now switched nipples as one hand massaged the other breast, he slid his index finger into her centre.

Karma's eyes, which had been closed when Taro's tongue had first touched her nipple, snapped open at the feeling of one of his long fingers inside of her. She began to pant, her breathing pattern matching the rhythm of his finger as it pumped in and out of her.

Taro added another finger, making Karma pant even heavier. She started moaning unintelligible things, and when she released she didn't even scream words. Taro smirked and licked her essence off of his fingers, locking her eyes with his as he did so.

Taro crawled back up her body, giving her a rough kiss when he came within range of her lips. When he finally broke the kiss for air, Karma was slightly dazed from lack of oxygen.

When she finally regained her senses, she gave Taro a look that told him he was in for something. Not sure as how to respond, he was taken off guard when she flipped him over onto his back, straddling him in the process.

Karma slid down his body like he had done to her, smiling evilly at him, she squeezed his slightly hardened member. "Let me show you what true pleasure is all about."

Karma bent down to lick the pre-cum off of Taro's member. The Maniac groaned, letting her know that he liked it. Karma smiled evilly and took him into her mouth.

Karma ran her tongue all along his length as Taro groaned. She smiled against him as she lightly ran her teeth along him, making him shiver with pleasure. She took him into her mouth again and went up and down on him.

Taro bucked into her mouth as he released, yelling her name. She smiled, and swallowed the salty liquid like a lady, crawling back up him to give him a kiss. Before her lips could reach his, however, he flipped her over and gave her a bruising kiss.

Karma smiled underneath him, the look in her eyes quickly making Taro hard again. He straddled her, and ground his hips into hers, giving her a preview of what was soon to come.

Karma had to have him soon, or she was going to lose it. She grabbed a chunk of his hair and whispered as she grabbed his manhood "Take me already you bastard". Taro swore, then just smirked an evil smirk. He positioned himself above her. He suddenly had an idea.

Slowly, he put the tip of his member into her very opening, and then pulled it back out just as slowly. He did this a few times before Karma, desperate to have him inside her, wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him into her. She stopped when his member met a barrier.

"I'm going to give you the time of your life, kitten"he told her, then sealed her lips with his as he thrust into her, making her scream with pleasure with all her lung capacity.

He started thrusting in and out, loving how tight she was and going a good pace until Karma started bucking against him, making his final reign on his control snap. He started to speed more to thrust in and out of her, making Kagome moan louder with pleasure.

Taro couldn't help but go as fast as he possibly could. Her cavern was so tight and hot, it felt so good against his shaft. He moaned as she met his thrusts, making his eyes almost roll into the back of his head.

Karma could feel pressure building in her lower abdomen, and moaned for Taro to go harder. He going as fast as he could now, and was slamming into her. He was positive that she would bruise from the force.

Karma saw lights explode behind her eyes somewhere just as something hot shot through her. Taro let out a victorious roar as his seed spilled throughout her. He collapsed on top of her, resting most of his weight on his forearms to keep from crushing her.

After a few moments, Karma's vision cleared and Sesshoumaru rolled to the side, pulling out of her welcoming heat reluctantly. He tried to regain his breath, staring at the roof of the car.

When his automatic message activated. "Taro, love, when are you coming home?" A female voice asked. "I 'm worried sick about you and I hope you'll return to me. Everyday, I wait for you to return, I can't help remember you promising me that you'll always be there for me, like the day we got married… I love you… I love you Taro…" The message ended. Karma sat up quicker than light. " You're… " She gasped. "You're married" Karma got back into her clothes, as he stared out the window. "Karma…" He started. "Get out."

"Karma, listen…"

"No I won't listen," Surprised tears were in her eyes. "You can't hide that from me, I loved you! Get out you son of a" She was cut off by Taro's lips on hers. She pushed him away. "Leave" She whispered. "Please"

A/N: Hey that was my first Lemon, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Well, I've updated, now you all do me the favour, and review!


	3. A sad end to a sad life

Disclaimer: I don't friggin own acceleracers.

_**Important: I have decided, that Forgotten Pleasures will only be 7 chapters long… I know… please don't hurt me… But, my other fic, Breaking point is like supposed to be about 30 chapters, with a sequel as well, so, better get cracking, and yes, I totally had to change a huge part of this fic so that I could end this quicker than the 10 chapters I had thought of, so I made Nolo, okay with Taro… you'll see what I mean… and to my readers, please don't hurt me…it's not that I don't like FP, I just have too much home work to keep all my fics in line and update fairly… as I'm also working on 3 other fics… I'm sorry, but I'm only in High school and can't write as quickly as other wonderful others… (Unlike me)… so, I'll run away now…**_

Anyways, thanks for the reviews:

**Wings of speed**: Well, see, I was reading sesshy/ kagome too! So, I guess, I just made the mistake, well, you get what I mean… I love Sesshy/ Kag, but Inu/Kag just makes more sense… Hehehe, Please don't hurt me….

About _Breaking Point_, I'll update soon, I promise… you like?

**LadyDragoon**: Hehehe, yeah I finally noticed! Well, I was reading an hehe naughty Inuyasha fic so it must've still been in my mind…

**Alexandria Scherazade:** Hehehe, see, I was reading an Inuyasha fic on Sesshomaru so, Hehehe… ANYWAYS, yeah way too many images, but hey, skip it then, but then… this is TARO we're talking about! I LOVE TARO! (But Shirako belongs to me!)

Anyways, here's chapter 3, I happen to seriously hate it… but you all loved my seriously horrible lemon so, I guess, I just have no taste hey?

Chapter 3 A sad end to a sad life

Karma Eiss woke up in a hospital bed, and saw Nolo sitting beside her. "Nolo?" Karma whispered. He pulled her up and kissed her on the lips. "God… Karma I was so scared…" ( A/n: maybe you've already guessed, but yes, Nolo was Karma's 'someone else' )

"How'd I… How'd I get here?" She whispered into his neck. "Taro."

Karma pulled away. "Oh… right." Then her face twitched with worry. "Is Destiny okay?"

"Karms…she's in a coma…" Nolo whispered, pulling her close. "Karms… please… whose is she?"

Karma pulled away. "Why?" She demanded. "I don't know Karma, maybe because she looks a lot like Taro?" He suddenly snapped. Karma gasped, silent tears falling down her face. " Nolo…"

Nolo's face softened. "Karma… You know I trust you more than that and I can take you having a Maniac friend… come on… I know you'd never do that…" Nolo looked at her uncertainly. "Right?"

"…"

"Karma…"

"Nolo…"

Nolo's eyes widened, in realization. "Karma... no…" He pulled his hands away from her, as if she were poison. "Karma… you didn't… when?" He demanded.

"After the Acceledome…" She whispered. Nolo's eyes widened. "Karma…no…" Nolo whispered. "No! How could you? Traitor!" He ran out of the room. _No…Nolo… should I let him walk out of my life? Maybe forever… _Karma thought as he left. "Nolo…"

_Should I let her walk out of my life forever? Karma…_ He froze. "Taro."

"I'm guessing she told you…" He gazed intently at his once despised rival. "Yeah…"

_I guess I knew the whole time that she loved him… he reminds me of tone a bit… I tried… I tried to be like Tone… They were supposed to be together forever… then… I can't… I can't be Tone for her… I'm not like him. _I wrap my fingers around the necklace… _the chain… he gave it to me that day…_ I look at him and I realized… _It's him…_

I look up at Taro. "If, she's hurt again… then I'll be Mad." I wave as I passed Taro, putting an arm up to gently pat his shoulder. "And tell Karma… that I didn't mean to blow up at her… tell her, that I'll be at Shirako's." I walk away, hoping that for whatever reason that Karma didn't want Taro around, would fade away.

_He walked away, just like that. I thought… oh, I see… they were… _I sigh, leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry…Karma… how can I make you believe that I love you?" I say out loud.

I watched as Nolo told Taro to be good to me… I'm glad, that Nolo's forgiven so easily… Nolo is my sweetie… I've known him since we were little… before me and Tone… before we had gotten together… looking at Taro makes me think so much of Tone… I hated that Tone was always so arrogant… but that was what made him Tone.

That was what made me love him… like the way that I love Taro… I mean_… loved_ Taro.

I saw him walk up to my door so I scurry back in. I don't know why. I hear him lean against the wall. "I'm sorry…Karma… how can I make you believe that I love you?"

I freeze. _He did love me… all this time… I thought he just wanted to use me… Taro… I can't… _

BEEP! BEEP! The heart monitor in Destiny's room beeped quicker.

Karma who's room was beside Dezie's, ran out and Taro followed her, into Dezie's room. They walked in… only to here a very loud beep… and then silence.

_**A/n: well, how was it? Please don't call me a baby killer! I'm sorry! R&R! and yeah, it's a short chapter… I'm soryy, but at least I updated…**_


	4. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Acceleracers.**

Thanks for the reviews.

**Wings: **How did you do that? stares wide eyed did you read my mind? Admit it! You read my mind! About the change of Pov's, well, it was supposed to have a dashed line there, but when I actually uploaded it, it disappeared. As for Shirako, come on, keep everyone else… well, except for maybe Nolo… Please I don't want to die! But let me keep Shirako!

_**Well, can't have the cake and eat it too.**_

**Alexandria Sherazade: **I love him too sweetie, but unfortunately, he belongs to Karma… NO! Well, at least Shirako's free… MINE!

**Luna:** I'm sorry, yeah, you just read Breaking Point huh? Well, don't worry, Shirako will live… some how… Well, since this NOT Breaking Point, well, I'm sorry… don't cry… You just did for Shirako… And what do you mean that you needed it?

Well, here's the next chapter… hope ya'll like it…

**Ch.4 Darkness**

The room erupted into a violent whirlwind of activity. Taro and Karma shrank back against the wall as doctors and nurses rushed through the door-way.

A team of technicians surrounded Destiny's bed. Bedcovers hit the floor.

"No pulse!" A voice yelled.

"I can't get a blood pressure!" Another shouted.

The mother and the father trembled as the room seethed with medical urgency. Over the activity, then rose a persistent whining from the heart monitor.

"Get the cart!" The machine next to Karma was yanked into motion and shoved over to Destiny's bed. Doctors attached electrodes to her bare skin. Taro clenched his fists, and pressed tighter to the wall. The sound of his blood pounded in his ears, merging with the mechanical screech of the monitor until he thought his eardrums would explode. The daughter who he'd never said a word to in reality, could not die… not before she knew him… not before she learned to live…

Someone called, "Clear." Doctors and nurses stepped away from the bed and the cart. The air snapped with tension. The body on the bed twitched as electricity surged through it.

**Flash back**

_Karma held up a rattle, gave it a shake and baby Dezie broke into a broad, toothless smile. Karma rubbed her pale cheek and tickled her under the chin. The baby squealed and giggled, thrashing her arms wildly. She grasped the rattle._

_Karma patted her daughter's head, stroking the new growth of red hair. Dezie dropped the rattled and grasped Karma's finger. She laughed and the baby laughed with her._

**End Flash back**

A doctor barked, "No, response! Let's hit her again" Karma had lost all feeling in her fingers. She was cold. Why was she so closed? The machine zapped and crackled and the body heaved on the bed one more time. The monitor send out a a weak wavering blip. Karma caught her breath.

A nurse shouted into Dezie's ear, "Dezie! Can you hear me?" She turned to Karma and commanded, "Call her, keep calling her name"

"Dezie!" Karma repeated her daughter's name over and over in her ear. "Listen to mommy! Wake up!" The words, and the tears poured out. _Where was she? Could she hear me? _"You can't leave Dezie! Do you hear me? You can't leave…"

A doctor shouted. "We're losing her!"

Karma froze. Then there was silence. No heart beat. No sound. "No…" She whispered. Blackness took her in, once again.

A/n: hm… another cliffie… I'm getting evil… I should start running now, huh? Well, R&R! Till next time, Sayonara!

P.S: Sorry for the long wait and the short update!


	5. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Acceleracers because if I did, Taro and Karma would be MARRIED already!**

Warning: OC death

A/n: Thanks for the reviews love them all!

**Wings: **I guess I don't like a lot of details in this fic, if you know Gundam Seed the Anime, then you should read my story Stranger, so much detail that my head would explode. Some stories need details, others don't. I guess mine doesn't but yours does… it makes it more interesting… Oh, yeah, Shirako Takamoto belongs to ME! You got the edited version of ch.5 rite? Well, thanks for the review and thankfully, I must agree that you do put a lot of time on details… don't worry, while you do overdo it a bit… it turns out wonderful in the end! I barely had to change anything… it's beautiful! Well, thanks for collaring the hybrid, but my fingers are still shaking…

Well, here's your chapter, and yeah, I _really _should run…

**Luna**: Oh… okay, I was thinking crazy… obsessed line for a second there… hope you enjoy the chapter… not trying to make you cry…

I've heard that tragedy can bring a couple together…

**Southernlady:** don't think you'll like this one though… everyone else would kill me… so you probably would too…

Enjoy, all my readers! _Somehow…_

**Chapter 5 Gone**

A day later

Karma woke up, for the second time in a hospital bed, and saw the mourning face of Taro holding her hand.

"Where's…" She couldn't even say it…

"I'm sorry…" Taro looked away from the sapphire eyes and remembered the moments.

**Flash back**

_Karma collapsed, and Taro grabbed her, and held her close. Ignored by the medical technicians, the Metal Maniac watched as they send the electric shock through the girl once again._

_No life responded. _

_Again._

_Still, there was no reaction. _

_The head doctor sighed and looked at his watch. "9:34pm" He said out loud._

_Taro gazed at the still body of his daughter. Then the gaze was averted and bought to the doctor. _

"_I'm sorry" was all the answer he got._

**End Flash back**

Karma's eyes widened. "No…" All words that she might've have wanted to say had disappeared from her mind. Gone. Just like Dezie.

Gone.

Forever.

She would never see her again.

Never.

Again.

Gone.

Never again… never again see that gorgeous and endearing smile. Never to see those big dark eyes…

Karma's body wound up in uncontrollable sobs, while the man held her shaking body. "I'm sorry Karma…" He whispered into her hair. She pushed him away and ran into out, blindly running down the hospital stairs, bumping into a group of people who held her.

"Karms…"

She looked up to see the concerned face of her former teammate, Kurt Wylde. "I heard…" His soft voice soothed her, "It's okay sweetie… "She fell onto him. "She's gone… never even met Taro…"

Kurt, knowing since the Teku had brought up the passed child, held her closer and whispered. "She's in a better place now…" and held her close. " Shirako and Vert will be here soon… we'll help you get through this… I promise…"

Karma sobbed. "Why? Why did it have to be her?"

"I don't know… but I do know… that you will see her again… one day…"

"Where is she?" Karma asked, her emotions destroying her mind's thinking. "Where?"

"With the angels, Karma… with t he angels"

End Chapter 5

A/n: Everyone must hate me… both fics… they hate me… everyone hates me… sobs I hate me too… poor Dezie… please don't call me a baby killer… I had to… I feel so dirty now… it wasn't my fault… at least she's in a better place…

R&R… and then tell me how mean and horrible I am and hw much you hate me…

Sayonara

**P.S- Sorry for the short chapter… after the long wait… make me feel even worse…**


	6. Come Back to Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Acceleracers and I'm getting sick of the disclaimer, we all know it's not mine.**

Note: Hey, every one, I was looking at my two one-shots Silhouette and Breathing and realized I only got two reviews for each and by my greatest reviewers and Authors, I was thinking of writing a second part for one of them… if you didn't like it or haven't read it, tell me please, because, I know it was pure crap what I wrote in those two… like it was said, it was purely out of boredom, but still, I liked them… and was wondering if everyone could get off their lazy butts and sent me a review, flame or compliment, I don't care what, I need response or I'll die and not continue Forgotten Pleasures… **and no, that's NOT a threat, just a WARNING!**

Also, hope you read my other new fic Deal with the Past, also mainly about hurting Shirako… sadly… read and review that too! (Thanks to Wings who always reviews ALL my Acceleracers Fics, you rock!)

I know I've been updating really slow… please forgive me! But after mid-terms, going to Philadelphia and the comp crashing, you can see why it took so long, have it in your hearts to forgive me…this is the ending, and the next chapter is actually the epilogue, hope you like the ending)

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Wings Of Speed**, you're so loyal. (Tears of joy) Yeah, I'm glad you took it the way I did, and after all, who knows what's next? Well, since this is the last actual chapter, I hope the way you consider my writing doesn't change… this is a crappy chapter, like all my others… thanks for reviewing.

**Southernlady:** Sure I will! But this is the second last chapter… officially the last chapter, and then an epilogue… hopes you like it. Enjoy… somehow…

**Luna:** How'd you know? Wow… well, their lovely family will have to wait till next chapter, this one is very sad, as are most my chapters enjoy or cry… well, glad you thought that I used the right words… I wasn't sure, I mean… it's so sad… that I thought that I might've got it wrong… thanks for the confidence boost!

**Chapter 6 Come Back To Me**

The funeral was sober as was any other funeral. Even the young children who had been friends with Dezie, only quietly whispered to their mothers and fathers, asking why the body of their dear friend was in a 'vampire bed'. Where the mothers answered in hush voices about how Dezie was in heaven, a place unknown to the children.

Both Teku and Metal Maniac were there, the Teku who had already known Dezie, took the news of Taro being the father much better than Nolo and he was there with her. All the racers stood, watching the solemn ceremony, everyone in their suits that certainly didn't suit them well, no pun intended.

Sapphire eyes brimmed with tears about to over flow, and as the minister said the dear child's name out loud, they did over flow. The father next to her grabbed her hand, all love lost forgotten, she clung to the father of her child and let the soothing hand in her hair still her.

Raindrops began falling, as if the heavens themselves mourned for the child, though she was to be within the gates of heaven. Taro didn't know if the water on his face were raindrops or tears, having being the unfortunate parent to not know the blessed creature who sat with God in heaven at the moment.

Karma stood at the door of her home and hesitated, not quite ready to enter the home that she had once shared with her angel. The home that held so many good memories and bad ones. Her fingers quivered as they fumbled, getting the aluminium key and opening the door. It was too much pain, too much for her to take it.

She walked in, closed the door, and ran up to her room, crying onto the bed. Two days ago, she had a life and a daughter. _Now… all she had… was herself…_

The door bell rang, and again.

Karma reluctantly went to open the door. She gasped at her visiter.

That is, as he placed his lips onto hers.

She melted into his arms and responded by kissing back delicately.

"Taro…"

"I'm sorry… god I'm sorry… forgive me…"

"Taro…"

" Come back to me."

She gently placed her hands on both sides of his face, and gently kissed him.

"I have."

**After All, it is said, Love is Strongest.**

End of Chapter

**KawaiiYamato: Hope you liked it.**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers, who bloody cares I only own this fic and other fics; at least I own something…**

**Okay, this is the Epilogue, and yes, there will be a sequel, coming soon.**

**Warning: There is unbelievable sadness in this fic, if you think it ended sad, please review and tell me… I am living on reviews and a VERY good friend(you know who I mean… perfectly well, after all, you've helped me the most out of this time) so all reviews are fine with me.**

Thanks for the reviews; I'll reply here, cause that's what I always do and I'm too lazy to change that for just the last chapter… and anyways, that's all, I finally got guilt off me, at least as much as possible and update these fics.

Luna: of course Karma and Taro have to be together. I love them together. Anyways, glad your back, your parents sound like mine. Seriously, they do. Wait, OMG. You just watched The Ultimate race? I just saw it again too.

Southernlady: Hope I don't disappoint you with epilogue.

Wings: "Love is the Strongest and it is the strongest of all the emotions..." I really, really hope so… WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT! Shirako is mine! For the last time! See? I'm being happy, well, you don't know if I'm sitting here, crying but not like it so you don't worry but then I would spoil your moods right…? )

Alexandria Sherazade: Really? I know. I know it all too well; it is like my sister's current coma situation. (Japanime Goddess)

Japanime Goddess: Come back already, I miss you damn it… don't you DARE die on me.

**Well, here's my epilogue, hope you all like even if it kills, it's dedicated to _Wings of Speed_ for helping me through this hard time, I don't know what I'd do without you…**

**Epilogue**

28yrs old Karma opened the door to her home, after her work s the Lawyer of her own Law Firm, specializing in Child Custody. She took off her lavender coat and hung it in the coat closet. Then she placed her purse and her suitcase on her guest dining table, and then walked up the stairs, quietly. She was met half the stairs by the babysitter, Soraya. She paid her and walked up to a bedroom that was all blue, she saw her 3yrs old daughter sleeping in her blue bed. Above her bed was one word written in Black Paint: Eternity Eiss-Kitano.

"Baby you awake?" Karma asked her well, now awake second daughter.

"Yes mommy, what took you so long?"

"Oh nothing, I just had to finish some work"

"Okay," Teri climbed out of her bed and smiled. "Me and Soraya played a lot of games today!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, like what?" Karma gathered the child into her arms. "Like Simon says, only we said Soraya says"

"Okay, where did you get that ring baby?" Karma asked, twirling Teri's hair.

"Soraya gave it to me, she said she wanted to give it to another girl she used to baby-sit in this house… Dezie or something… who's that?"

Karma stiffened at the thought of her first daughter. " Well, baby, she was your sister… "

"Where is she now?"

"With the angels"

"Oh, okay." She replied, not truly understanding. "Mommy why do you always were that ring?"

"Oh? This ring?" Karma looked at the ring on her ring finger. "Someone gave it to me on a very special day" She said, sorrowfully thinking how she'd trusted once again.

After Eternity was born, Taro had disappeared, once again. This time, even the Metal Maniacs didn't know where he was… all that was there was a note which had 5 words in it.

_I'm sorry. I love you._

He was just gone.

"Who?"

"Daddy?"

"Who?"

"His name was Taro Kitano…"

"And?"

"He was the greatest person in the world"

"Really? Where is he now?"

"Gone"

"Is he coming back?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh…" The usually hyperactive child was quiet for once.

"Mommy don't cry…"

Karma looked out of the window at the CN Tower. This was where he'd proposed to her… she'd kissed him, told him yes and said she'd loved him…

It was all true… every word… and it had stayed the same.

After dropping Teri off at Lani and Vert's place to play with their demon/angel Emily, she'd come here, remembering…

"You know, he won't come back…" She heard a voice behind her and turned to see Tork. If he leaves, he won't return… please don't take it personally, it was just the way his life was… he was taught never to be at ease, never to get use to things, I knew him since we were little, and his father just taught him like that… God know why… I'm truly sorry… I wish that at least Teri would know her father… Dezie didn't…"

"He will"

"Karma…"

"No, don't tell me ANYTHING, he will return, and I will wait… for as long as I live, I'll wait for him… to come back to me."

"Don't waste your life, find someone else, get married again, live."

"I am married." She whispered.

"No, you're just a hollow shell, living for someone who won't return"

"…"

"Karma…"

"Teri asked about Taro"

"What did you tell her?"

"That he was her father… that he will come back."

"Oh?" Tork looked at her disbelievingly. "Don't tell the child lies, you'll only break her heart"

"No… Because it's true… but… I'll take your words, if he doesn't return in two more years… then it'll just be another file in my forgotten memories cabinet"

"Honestly?"

"If it keeps everyone from worrying, I'll let it go…" Karma lied.

Tork walked away.

"They'll be… my Forgotten Pleasures"

KawaiiYamato: Yes, it's sad but I'm sad and my writing can sometimes reflect how I feel, this fic is finished, Remembered Pleasures will be up in a while.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

**Wings Of Speed**

_Luna_

**Alexandria Sherazade**

_Southernlady_

_**Japanime Goddess**_

**Tomato Pancakes**

_Nikki Wylde_

**Nolo's gurl 4 ever**

_Shaman Queen_

**Lady Dragoon**

_Kelly_

_**Love you all so much especially Japanime Goddess who better not die on me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**KawaiiYamato**_


End file.
